Taking A Chance
by k1tcat
Summary: It's James and Lily's 7th and final year at Hogwarts. They are chosen as Head Boy and Girl. James takes this as a chance to win over Lily's heart. Will he succeed? Will she accept?
1. Back to School

disclaimer: I own nothing except anything unrecognizable (is that a word?).   
  
a/n: sorry if the character descriptions seem long. I can't help it!

* * *

Chapter 1: Back to School  
  
Lily Evans awoke to a bright, sunny morning in her nice and cozy bed. It was September 1st. Today she would be going to King's Cross Station to her 7th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where she was to be Head Girl. She got out of bed, went to take a quick shower, and got dressed. She chose a short sleeved green V-neck shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and white sneakers. Then she went to the mirror to brush her hair and applied a bit of clear lip gloss. Lily was a very pretty looking 17 year-old girl. With her auburn red hair that fell just below her shoulders, her astonishing almond shaped green eyes, her flawless, pimple-free skin, and her petite body that curved in all the right places, she could make any guy speechless.   
  
_'I can't wait to get back to school,'_ Lily thought excitedly as she made her way downstairs to the kitchen, while putting on a jean jacket. _'I really miss my friends.'_  
  
When she entered the kitchen, she found her mother cooking breakfast, her father reading the paper and drinking coffee, and her older sister Petunia humming cheerfully, while eating her cereal and waffles. (a/n: I love waffles!!!)  
  
"It's about time you got up, freak," Petunia said coldly, yet calmly.  
  
"Well good morning to you, too, my dear, yet demented, sister," said Lily sarcastically. _'The sooner I leave, the better,'_ Lily thought  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you two to try to get along?" asked Mrs. Evans.  
  
"I am trying, Mum, it's Petunia who's not and she's the one who always starts it," explained Lily.   
  
"It's not my fault you're a little freak," said Petunia.  
  
"I am not a freak! You're just jealous because I can do magic!"  
  
"No, I think you're a freak because you're not normal like me!"  
  
"Well I think you and normal are boring and stupid!"  
  
"Girls! Honestly! Quiet down and eat your breakfast in peace!" exclaimed Mr. Evans, looking up from his paper.  
  
"Yes, Dad," the two Evans sisters said, glaring daggers at each other.  
  
"Now eat up so we can make it to the station in time for eleven o'clock. And Lily, we are very proud that you are Head Girl," said Mrs. Evans, putting two Belgian waffles on Lily's plate.  
  
"Thanks, Mum," said Lily.  
  
When they were all finished with their breakfast, Lily got her trunk and her owl and the Evans family got into their car and made their way to King's Cross Station.  
  
  
  
James Potter and Sirius Black were at the kitchen table in the Potter Manor eating, or rather gobbling down, their breakfast of eggs, toast, sausages, and bacon. (a/n: I love bacon 2!!!)  
  
James Potter was a tall, well-built boy of 17 and ringleader of the Marauders. He had very untidy black hair, which he always messed up even more, hazel eyes, very nice muscles (a/n: I couldnt resist!), and a height of 6 ft. He was hoping that this year he could finally hook up with the girl of his dreams since first year, Lily Evans. All summer he, with some, but not a lot of, help from Sirius, was thinking of ways to get her to see him than more than a, quote, '_arrogant, bullying toerag'._ Sure, he could have any other girl he wanted who actually liked him, but his heart was set on Lily.   
  
Sirius Black was a very good-looking and also well built boy of 17, and the second leader of the Marauders. His elegant dark hair that fell onto his dark eyes, his muscular body, and his height of 6'1 made all the girls, except maybe most of the Slytherins, swoon over him. He was temporarily living with the Potters since he couldn't take his muggle-hating, blood-loving, Voldemort-following family any longer.  
  
"James, I am so proud that you made Head Boy," said Mrs. Potter, "Are you excited, boys?"   
  
"Yup," answered Sirius through a mouthful of eggs.  
  
"You bet, Mum," said James.  
  
"And I bet your really excited to see Lily Evans eh, Prongs?"  
  
"Shut up, Padfoot!"  
  
"Oh! Lily Evans, eh?" asked Mrs. Potter, "Is she the reason you draw the letters L.E. in little snitches?"  
  
"Mum! How did you find that out?" asked James blushing, while Sirius was snickering.  
  
"I found them in your pants pocket while I was helping the house elves do laundry."   
  
"So who is this Lily girl?" asked Mr. Potter who looked like the older version of James.  
  
"Oh she's this pretty Muggleborn girl that is bound to be Head Girl this year," Sirius happily answered.  
  
"And what does she look like?" asked Mrs. Potter, eager to know about the girl her son fancied.  
  
"She has red hair and green eyes and she's about 5'8," answered Sirius.  
  
"Ooh, you must show her to us when we get to the station!" said Mrs. Potter.  
  
"Will do!" Sirius saluted, while James blushed even more.  
  
And with that said, they all finished up their breakfast and headed to King's Cross Station.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Lily arrived in platform 9 3/4 after saying goodbye to her parents (Petunia stayed in the car), who went back through the portal and she went in search of her friends.  
  
"Lily!" two people yelled her name.  
  
"Emee! Amy!" Lily yelled back happily.  
  
Two of her best friends, Emmeline Vance and Amelia Bones (a/n: I don't know if their older than Lily & James or not, but in this fic they're tha same age!), came over to her with their trolleys. Emmeline with her dark brown hair and hazel eyes and Amelia with her blonde hair and blue eyes.   
  
"Hey, Lil," greeted Amelia.  
  
"What's up?" Emmeline also greeted.  
  
"Hey, you two," said Lily, "Where's Ally?"  
  
"Right here," answered their fourth friend, Alice Penn (a/n: cough Neville's mom cough), coming up to them with her trolley. And they all joined in a group hug.  
  
"So, where have you been, Ally?" Emmeline asked with a smirk, "Meeting up with Frank I suppose?"  
  
"Maaaaybe," Alice answered slyly.  
  
"So, Lily, we got your letters. Congratulations on making Head Girl," said Amelia.  
  
"Thanks," said Lily  
  
"I wonder who's Head Boy," said Alice.  
  
"Well, anyways, guys, I'll see you later on the train," said Lily, "I have to meet with the prefects."  
  
"See ya!" said the other three.

James and Sirius stepped onto platform 9 3/4 with Mr. and Mrs. Potter close behind. They then headed toward the train with their trolleys. They heard a loud 'Lily!' a few feet away. There they saw Lily Evans walking towards Emmeline Vance and Amelia Bones. James felt his heart flutter.   
  
"That's Lily Evans, Mr. and Mrs. Potter," said Sirius nodding towards Lily.  
  
"Oh! She is a gorgeous looking girl!" exclaimed Mrs. Evans.  
  
"Nice choice, son," laughed Mr. Potter patting James on the back, while he turned red, "Well, we better get going."  
  
"Goodbye, boys," said Mrs. Potter as she hugged them and she and Mr. Potter went through the portal.  
  
"Thanks a lot, Padfoot," James said sarcastically, "Now my parents are going to start bugging me about Evans every chance they get."  
  
"Just doing my job, mate," said Sirius grinning.  
  
"Padfoot! Prongs!" came Remus Lupin followed by Peter Pettigrew (a/n: EVIL!!!).  
  
"Hey Moony, Wormtail!" said James and Sirius.  
  
Remus Lupin was the tallest of the Marauders reaching up to 6'2. He was known as the gentleman of the group and girls love him for his sweetness. Unlike Sirius, who named girls as flavors of the week, Remus was the one looking for a long term relationship.   
  
Peter Pettigrew was a chubby and short boy. He was the least popular member of the Marauders. Enough said.  
  
"So, Prongs, I heard you made Head Boy," Remus said, "I'm surprised."  
  
"So am I," replied James, "I have no idea what Dumbledore was thinking."  
  
"Yeah," Sirius agreed, "Making a Marauder who isn't Moony Head Boy?"  
  
"I guess he has his reasons," squeaked Peter.   
  
"I better get to the Heads' compartment," said James, "I have to meet up with the prefects and Head Girl."  
  
"I'll bet you anything it's Evans who's Head Girl," said Sirius.  
  
"I hope so," replied James, "I'll see you lot later." And with that he headed towards the Head compartment.

* * *

a/n: waddya think? pls. review. thanx much!!! 


	2. The Heads and Reunions

Disclaimer: I don't own crap cept tha plot.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Heads and Reunions  
  
Lily stepped into the Head compartment to find it empty. As usual, she was early. She sat down and waited for the others to arrive. 5 minutes later, the door slid open and in came……  
  
"POTTER?!?" shrieked Lily.  
  
"Evans!" James exclaimed cheerfully. _'Thank you, God!'_ he silently prayed.  
  
"You're Head Boy?' asked Lily disbelievingly, while glancing at James' badge. _'I was certain that someone like Remus Lupin was going to get it,'_ she thought  
  
"That's right, Evans. Although I'm not surprised that you made Head Girl."  
  
"Too bad I can't say the same for you," she replied back sarcastically.  
  
At that moment, the prefects and Professor McGonagall arrived to begin the meeting 

$ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $  
  
"Lil, how was the meeting?" asked Amelia as Lily came into their compartment.  
  
"Boring as hell," answered Lily as she plopped down next to Emmeline.   
  
"That's too bad," replied Emmeline, "So, who's Head Boy?"  
  
"Potter," answered Lily with a grimaced look on her face.  
  
"James Potter?" asked Alice doubtfully.  
  
"Yup," said Lily.  
  
"That's surprising," said Amelia, "I was certain Remus Lupin or someone was going to get it."  
  
"Exactly what I was thinking when I found out."  
  
"Hey Lil," Emmeline said, "Don't you have to share a common room with him?"  
  
"Yes," Lily groaned. _'God help me.'_  
  
"You know Lil," Amelia started, "James really fancies you." _'You're just too damn stubborn to see it,'_ she thought.  
  
"He does not," Lily argued, "Potter only wants me to be another girl on his list of flavors of the week. He just wants me for my looks."  
  
"Nuh-uh. That's not true," said Emmeline as she shook her head while flipping the pages of her TEEN WITCH magazine.  
  
"How do you know?" Lily challenged.  
  
"By the way he looks at you," Alice explained, "It's like the way Frank looked at me before we went out. It's full of longing, desire, and maybe even love."  
  
"How do you know that Frank looked at you like that?" asked Lily.  
  
"Because unlike you, my dear friend Lily, I'm not oblivious to the opposite sex."  
  
"And, Lil, he's been chasing after you since fourth year and started asking you out in fifth," said Amelia, "Everyone knows that James doesn't chase after a girl for that long. He usually asks her out once, and if she refuses, he moves on."  
  
"And plus, " added Emmeline, looking up from her magazine (a/n: Hey! That rhymes! Hehe.), "He looks like he would kill any guy who even looks at you."  
  
"Why don't you give him a chance?" asked Alice.  
  
"Yeah. He's not that bad," agreed Amelia.  
  
"And he's good-looking," added Emmeline.  
  
"Because he's arrogant, conceited (a/n: my word!), self-centered, he's a show-off, a player, and I can go on and on. You know how I can stand those kinds of people."  
  
"Whatever you say, Lil," said Alice, giving up on the subject as Emmeline rolled her eyes, returning to her magazine.  
  
"I have an idea," Amelia said.  
  
"What is it?" asked Lily.  
  
"Why don't you form a truce with James?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, he annoys you to hell right?" Lily nodded slowly. "So if you call a truce, he might change. Since he fancies you, he most likely will. Think about it."  
  
Amelia then joined Alice in a game of Exploding Snap leaving Lily to ponder to herself.

& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &

"Prongs! Was the meeting boring?" asked Sirius as James entered the compartment.  
  
"As hell," James answered. (coincidence?)  
  
"So is Lily Head Girl?" asked Remus while reading a book.  
  
"Yup," said James smiling at the sound of Lily's name, "I get to share a common room with her. Just for the two of us."  
  
"Way to go, Prongs!" congratulated Sirius.  
  
"This is my last chance to get her to go out with me." said James, "I may not see her again after graduation."  
  
"What's your plan?" asked Peter.  
  
"Well, first of all, I'm going to change this year ," James started, "Lily's into responsibility, so I'm going to, or a least try to, put my Head duties first and be more responsible. I stopped having different girlfriends every week last year, so that's taken care of."  
  
"Wow. I could never do that," said Sirius.  
  
"Is that all?" asked Remus.  
  
"No. The most important part of my plan is to stop asking Lily out all the time," stated James, "I'm going to get her to trust me first and get to know her better. Then I'll ask her when the time is right."  
  
"Good plan, Prongs," complimented Remus, " I'm supporting you 100%"  
  
"Me, too," squeaked Peter.  
  
"Here, here!" exclaimed Sirius.  
  
_'I'm not going to screw this up,'_ thought James, _'I can't.'_

* * *

a/n: Well? U liked it or wat? Pls. Review! It aint that hard!!!


	3. Welcome Back

Disclaimer: I don't own crap blah blah blah!  
  
a/n: sorry for not updating in a while, but I was busy & I had writer's block. (damn writer's block!!!)

* * *

Chapter 3: Welcome Back

The four Gryffindor girls stepped off the train in Hogsmead station. A faint 'Firs' years over 'ere!' came from Hagrid afar. The girls found a carriage and got on, riding away to the school. Not too far away, the Marauders were in another carriage chatting away while their certain black-haired companion was day-dreaming about a certain redhead.  
  
The carriages finally arrived at Hogwarts and students made their way to the great Hall for the annual Sorting ceremony and start-of-the-term feast. The 4 Gryfinndor girls sat near the front while the Marauders sat about five people away.  
  
"I hope they hurry up with the sorting. I'm hungry," whined Sirius.  
  
"You're always hungry," said Remus. (a/n: juss like me!!!)  
  
"Exactly," Sirius answered back.  
  
At that moment, Professor McGonagall and the nervous, yet amazed first years filed into the hall and made their way to the front. The Sorting Hat sang its song and about half an hour or more later 'Zechariah, Samuel' was sorted in Ravenclaw.  
  
Then, Headmaster Dumbledore stood up to make his annual start-of-the-term speech. "To our newcomers- welcome! To our old hands- welcome back! Before we start our feast, I would like to remind all students that the Forbidden Forest is, of coarse, forbidden as is the third floor corridor. Our caretaker Mr. Filch has asked me to say that all trouble makers will be punished," he cast an amusing look at the Marauders, as did most of the school, who just grinned back sheepishly. "Also," Dumbledore continued, "I am very proud to introduce to you our Head Boy and Girl, James Potter and Lily Evans!"  
  
James and Lily stood up as the faculty and students, except most of Slytherin, applauded. After about 30 seconds of applauding, the pair sat down and Dumbledore said, "Well, that is all I have to say, so tuck in!" and food appeared at the tables.  
  
On cue, food appeared before the students and a many 'awes' could be heard from the first years.   
  
Once dinner was over, it was time for students to go to their dorms, the prefects led the first years, business as usual.  
  
"I'll see you three later, I have to meet Dumbledore," Lily said to her friends.  
  
Lily left and found James already in the hallway where they were to meet Dumbledore.  
  
"Potter," Lily said civilly with a nod.  
  
"Evans," said James said grinning, "I see you're not acting coldly towards me like usual."  
  
"Well, I thought that we should be civil to one another since we're the Heads," she explained, "And I don't want any rivals from my own house this year since it's our last here."  
  
"Understandable. I agree with you completely, Lily" he said.  
  
"I'm glad, James," she said giving him a small smile. _'He is so much better this way.'_  
  
_'She said my first name,'_ James thought dreamily, _'I love the way she says it. This is one of the best moments of my life.'  
_  
"Ah, here are my two new Head students," said Dumbledore coming out of the Great Hall, "Now if you follow me I will show you to your dormitories."  
  
After a few stairs and hallways later, they arrived in front of a portrait of the first Head Boy and Girl of Hogwarts.   
  
"Password?" the girl asked.  
  
"Specificity," said Dumbledore. (a/n: the password is in honor of my good friend Zoë. Hehe)  
  
The portrait open and they stepped in and gasped. Their common room was much better than the Gryffindor's. The walls were also red and gold, but with more elegance, the carpet was fluffier, the couches were red velvet, and the fireplace was bigger. A balcony was near the stairs and overlooked the common room. There were also bookshelves and study desks for both students.  
  
"Ms. Evans, your room is up the right staircase, Mr. Potter, yours is on the left. That balcony you see up there is a pathway so you can walk to each other's rooms without going down and up the stair when necessary. The bathroom is also up there in between your rooms," Dumbledore explained, "Any questions?" They both said no. "Very well then. Enjoy your rooms. Farewell."  
  
"Goodbye," Lily and James chorused.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll go to bed now," said Lily starting to up the stairs," Goodnight."  
  
"Lily , wait…" James started not wanting her to go just yet.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Uh…never mind. Goodnight," said James.  
  
"Alright then," said Lily confusedly and went up the stairs. _'What was that all about?'_  
  
Lily entered her room. It was big and beautiful. It was, of course, red and gold. There was a queen sized canopy bed with red curtains and bedside tables, a bookshelf for her own books, her own study desk, a closet, a dresser, a vanity with a chair, fluffy red rugs, and a mini fireplace.   
  
_'Home sweet home'_ thought Lily as she magically unpacked, grabbed her toiletries, and made her way to the bathroom.   
  
Meanwhile…..  
  
As Lily went to her room, James stayed back and thought, _'Sure I wanted her to stay, but what was I going to say to her?'_ James sat on an armchair for a few seconds remembering how Lily took his breath away when he first saw her that day. (a/n: that rhymes!!!) He heard Lily enter the bathroom and come out a few seconds later James then went to his room. It was basically the same as Lily's, but on the opposite sides and instead of a vanity, the dresser he had was wider and had a mirror over it. James grabbed his toiletries and went to the bathroom.   
  
After a few minutes of getting ready for bed, both people went to sleep unaware of what was in store for them that year.

* * *

a/n: well? Sorry if tha beginning seemed boring, but it will get better later on. 


	4. Classes Begin

  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything u recognize frum tha book & movie. The rest is mine.

* * *

Chapter 4: Classes Begin  
  
It was the morning of the first day of classes. Everyone was awake, but most weren't fully awake, and enjoying breakfast in the Great Hall. The Marauders were eating while James just finished telling the others about the truce with Lily  
  
"That's great, Prongs," began Remus, "So, how's the new dorm?"  
  
"It's great," replied James, "It looks like the Gryfinndor dorms except bigger."  
  
"And because Evans is the only other person in it," joked Sirius through a mouthful of food, while James just grinned at the comment and continued eating his breakfast.  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
A few people down from the Marauders, the four Gryfinndor girls were looking at their new schedules.   
  
"What's your first class?" Amelia asked her three friends.  
  
"Transfiguration," Emmeline answered.  
  
"Same here," said Alice.  
  
"Me, too," said Lily.  
  
"Great," said Amelia, "We all have our first class together. Emmeline and Amelia had the same schedules and Alice and Lily had the same.  
  
"So we have five classes together in all," Lily said as they held their schedules together.  
  
"Not bad," said Emmeline.  
  
"So, Lil, said Amelia, "have you taken some thought on my truce suggestion?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, I have," answered Lily, "I called a truce with James last night."  
  
"So it's James now, huh?" asked Emmeline. Lily nodded.  
  
"Good on you Lil," congratulated Alice.  
  
$ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $   
  
All the 7th year Gryfinndors and Hufflepuffs were sitting in a classroom for N.E.W.T.s level Transfiguration awaiting the arrival of Professor McGonnagall. The 4 Gryfinndor girls were sitting in the second row while the Marauders were sitting in the second to last (the usual seating arrangements they chose themselves for all their classes). It urns out that James and Sirius had the same classes as Lily and Alice. It was tradition for Dumbledore to place the Heads in the same classes. He also believed that everyone should have a least one friend with the same class schedule, which meant Remus and Peter had the same schedules and four classes with James and Sirius.  
  
Finally, Professor McGonagall entered the classroom. "Welcome to N.E.W.T.s level Transfiguration. For the next few days we will be learning how to turn fellow humans into animals," she said, "Now pair up with someone and we shall begin."  
  
After 45 minutes of students changing into various animals and a few Hufflepuffs being sent to the hospital wing, the lesson was over.   
  
"That was an interesting class," said Alice as the girls headed to their next class.  
  
"It was fun," agreed Lily.  
  
"Especially the part where Bridget Gibbers accidentally only turned Pamela Wadding's head into a pig's and couldn't turn it back!" laughed Amelia. Bridget and Pamela were the leaders of this little group, which consisted of them and two 7th year Ravenclaws, who praised the Marauders and acted like little sluts. They were those kinds of girls who made their uniforms skimpy and wore way too much make up. Pamela was the snobbiest and was absolutely jealous of James' big crush on Lily.  
  
"I know! She was crying and snorting at the same time on her way to the hospital wing," exclaimed Emmeline and all four of them laughed loudly.  
  
"Well, we better get to class," said Amelia, "Emee and I have Herbology with Ravenclaws."  
  
"We have Potions," said Lily with a frown, "with Slytherins." They despised potions because one, the Slytherins, and two, Professor Callous was a boring old lady.   
  
"Oooh, good luck," said Emmeline.  
  
"See you," said Lily and Alice. And with that they went their separate ways.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
"I'm going to jinx the Slytherin's potions," said Sirius while he and James were waiting for potions to start, "You in, Prongs?"  
  
Just then Lily and Alice walked in the room and sat two rows in front of them.  
  
"I can't, Padfoot," said James looking at Lily, "Remember? And I don't think you should either."  
  
"Right," said Sirius, "Lily-flower wouldn't like it."  
  
"Quiet down, quiet down," Professor Callous said dully as she walked into the class.   
  
"Welcome to N.E.W.T.s Potions. Today we will be working on a temporary, yet strong sleeping draft. The instructions are on the board as well as in your textbook. Work individually and quietly." She then went to her desk and corrected some papers.  
  
While everyone was busy at work with their potions, James kept sneaking quick glances at Lily. As he gazed upon at one point, he saw that she was looking rather uncomfortable. He watched her and Alice whispering to each other, but then Professor Callous started checking the students' work and went near his table, so he went back to his potion.

  
  
Lily could feel eyes on her and she didn't feel right. She didn't want to look so she asked Alice, "Ally, is anyone staring at me? I can feel it and it's not pleasant."  
  
Alice looked around the room, trying not to be obvious. "Yes. I see them, Lil. Two Slytherin boys by the names Brad Charlatan and Colton Rishten"  
  
Lily looked disgusted at this and looked to see if it was true. Bad choice. Once she turned to them, Brad winked at her and Colton moved his eyebrows up and down. Lily quickly turned back to her potion and whispered, "Oh God!"  
  
"I know!" Alice whispered back.  
  
Professor Callous passed by James and Sirius, so James went back to watching Lily and Alice. He then saw two Slytherins, Brad and Colton, checking out Lily. _'My Lily!'_ he thought.  
  
"Padfoot!" James whispered sharply, "Look at that!" Sirius glanced over where James was talking about.  
  
"Well," Sirius said mischievously, "we'll just have to do something about that won't we?"  
  
"What if Lily thinks it's me?" asked James.  
  
"Don't worry, mate. I'll take the blame."  
  
"Alright, go for it."  
  
"Excellent," Sirius said evilly with a mischevious smile. He looked to see if Professor Callous was looking, then he pointed his wand, making sure no one could see it, and whispered a spell. "Just wait for a few seconds."  
  
Suddenly, Brad and Colton's potions started bubbling. When they looked in their cauldrons, the concoctions exploded in their faces. Since it was a sleeping potion, the two boys were knocked out in seconds and fell in a with a thud on the floor. The Slytherins looked shocked while the all Gryfinndors were laughing hysterically.  
  
"Oh dear," said Callous, "The boys must've neglected the instructions. You two," she said pointing at two other Slytherin boys," take Misters Charlatan and Rishten to the hospital wing. Everyone back to work you still have five minutes left of class."   
  
Five minutes later, class was over. "Okay everybody, please bottle up, label, and submit your potions on my desk."  
  
After everyone turned in their potions they started to file out of class and head down to lunch. As James and Sirius were gathering their belongings, Lily and Alice walked over to them.   
  
"Was that you two that blew up Charlatan and Rishten's potions?" asked Alice.  
  
"Just me," said Sirius, "with permission from the Head Boy over here."  
  
"We noticed those slime balls giving you a hard time," said James.  
  
"So I hexed their potions with a simple exploding charm," finished Sirius.  
  
"Thank you. That was brilliant," commented Lily.  
  
"Why thank you," said Sirius smiling proudly, somewhat surprised that she didn't yell at him. "Would you ladies like us to escort you to lunch?" he asked as him and James bowed.  
  
"Certainly," said Alice as she and Lily curtsied. They all laughed and headed down to lunch.  
  
In the Great Hall the four found their friends and they all decided to sit together. They were discussing what happened in their classes and laughing while they ate.  
  
"Well, nothing interesting happened in Herbology," said Emmeline.  
  
"Same for History of Magic," said Remus, "but there's no surprise about that."  
  
Then, Professor McGonagall came up to them. "Mr. Potter, Miss. Evans, the Headmaster would like a quick meeting with the both of you tonight in the prefect's common room as soon as you finish with dinner."  
  
"Yes, Professor," Lily and James said.

% % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % %  
  
The day passed by quickly and soon Lily and James found themselves in the prefect common room with the prefects and Dumbledore.   
  
"I am holding this meeting to announce that there will be four balls this year for Halloween, Christmas, Valentine's Day, and the end of the year. I would like all of you to plan them together. They will all be formal and for fourth years and above and there will be an opening dance by the prefects and Heads. The Halloween Ball will, of course, be held next month, so you should start with that. Any questions?" No one said anything. "Good. I'll leave you at it then." And with that he left.  
  
"So," said Lily, "let's get started then."

* * *

a/n: no, I'm not gonna say what happens at tha meeting. So, review por favor! 


	5. Announcements

a/n: I wanna thank all my reviewers for their criticism. I really appreciate it. I LOVE U PPL! k, anywayz, on w/ tha story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Blah blah blah!

* * *

Chapter 5: Announcements

Days turned into weeks and it was the third week of October, Friday to be exact. Lily and James continued to plan the ball and have grown closer. Everyone was in the Great Hall for dinner when Dumbledore spoke.

"Attention, everyone," he started, "I have an announcement to make. Next week, as you all know, is Halloween and, therefore, we are holding a Halloween Ball being planned by the Heads and Prefects. It is for 4th years and up. Younger student may come if accompanied by an older student. The attire is formal and two Hogsmeade trips are tomorrow and Sunday at 11 o'clock. That is all." And with that he sat back down and excitement erupted in the room.

"Lil, all this time you've been planning this ball and didn't even bother to tell us about it?" Amelia asked with mock offense.

"Sorry. I wanted it to be a surprise," said Lily smiling.

"I hope Sirius asks me," said Emmeline dreamily.

"You fancy him, Emee?" asked Alice. Emmeline just sighed with the dreamy expression still on her face.

"Ooooooo!" teased Amelia. Emmeline stuck her tongue out at her. "Oh, real mature Emee." They all just laughed.

"Hey, Lil, I'm curious….." Alice trailed off.

"About what?" asked Lily.

"Well," she started, "Since you and James are friends now, what are you going to say if he asks you to the ball?"

"Um…," said Lily, "I don't know. I haven't thought about that."

Her friends knew that this was one of the rare time where Lily got confused, so they changed the subject.

Meanwhile…..

"Are you going to ask Lily to the ball, Prongs?" asked Remus.

"I'm not really sure yet," James answered, "Maybe."

"I'm going to ask Emmeline," declared Sirius after swallowing a bit of food.

"You know Emmeline is not the type of girl who appreciates one-night stands," informed Remus.

"I know," said Sirius, "but that's not why I'm asking her."

"So, you like her?" asked Peter.

"Of course. She's gorgeous, smart, witty, independent-"

The other three Marauders gasped. "Is it possible that Sirius Black actually fancies a girl for things other than her looks?" said James mockingly, "Pinch me, I'm dreaming!"

"It's a miracle!" exclaimed Remus. Sirius flung potato pieces at them while they just laughed hysterically.

* * *

James and Lily met in the hallway after dinner to go meet the prefects in the library. They greeted each other and went. The walk to the library was silent for they were both thinking deeply.

_'Should I ask her?'_ thought James, _'Or is it too early for that? We could just go as friends.'_

Lily, on the other hand was thinking of Alice's question, _'What would I do if he asked me?'_

As they turned a corner into the hallway where the library was located, James decided, _'I'm going to ask her. Ok….'_

"Lily," James said and stopped a foot from the doorway.

"Yes?" Lily asked, aware of what was coming.

"Will you go to the ball with me? As friends, if you want," he added quickly

_'I knew it.'_ she thought, _'I guess it won't be bad. It's just as friends.'_ Lily opened her mouth to respond when someone interrupted. It was Brad Charlatan.

"Hello, Lily," he said pleasantly, "Potter," he said coldly to James, who frowned at him. "Lily, would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the Halloween Ball?"

_'Ew,'_ Lily thought. She had a look on her face somewhere between shock and disgust. She looked over at James who was glaring at Brad.

_'How dare he!'_ thought James.

"Sorry, Brad," said Lily, "but I'm going with James." Brad frowned, glared at James, and walked away. (a/n: haha! Loser! Sorry, just HAD to say that.)

"You will?" James smiled. Lily nodded.

"As I was going to say before I was rudely interrupted," she said, "yes I'd love to go to the ball with you."

_'YES!'_ James thought. They smiled at each other and went into the library.

All the prefects were at their special table in the back of the library when Lily and James arrived.

"Ok, everyone," said Lily, "Since we have lists of everything we need, all we have to do now is assign everyone jobs and pair you up with a partner for the opening dance."

"Lily and I are ordering everything tomorrow in Hogsmeade," said James, "We need people to set up the decorations, food, etc."

"Right,"said Lily, "So who wants to set up decorations?"

* * *

After the meeting James and Lily both decided to go to the Gryfinndor common room to see their friends before curfew.

"Password?" asked the Fat Lady.

"Veritas," said James and the portrait opened. They went in and separated once they found their friends.

Lily went over to the comfy red couches near the bookshelves where her friends were sitting. Remus was talking to Amelia when she got there. They finished and Remus got up. "Hey, Lily," he said as he passed her.

"Hi, Remus," she said back, "Did he ask you to the ball, Amy?" she asked Amelia.

"Yes," Amelia answered, "but just as friends."

"That's good," said Lily, "What about you, two?"

"I'm going with Frank, of course," said Alice and Lily nodded.

"Sirius asked me right after you and James left," said Emmeline smiling.

"Good for you Emee," Lily congratulated.

"Has anyone asked you yet, Lil?" asked Amelia.

"James," answered Lily.

"I knew it," said Alice, "What did you say?" All three of them listened eagerly.

"I said I'd love to."

"Eeee!" squealed Emmeline, while Alice and Amelia smiled.

"It's just as friends," said Lily.

"We have to get our dresses tomorrow," Emmeline said.

"What kind should we get?" asked Alice.

"I think the dresses should have black to go with Halloween," said Amelia.

"Ok," the other three said together.

"I'll have to meet you all there later on in the day," informed Lily, "James and I have to order things for the ball."

"Alright then," said Emmeline, "Just meet us in that new dress shop at noon."

"Do you want to know what happened when James was asking me?" Lily asked.

"What?" her friends said together and Lily told them how Brad tried to ask her to the ball. They all laughed and called him a loser when they heard how Lily rejected him.

Meanwhile……

James walked to the couches near the fireplace were Sirius and Peter were playing wizard's chess.

"Where's, Moony?" he asked.

"Right here," said Remus as he walked up to them.

"How'd it go, Moony?" asked Sirius.

"She said yes," Remus answered.

"What happened?" asked James.

"I asked Amelia," answered Remus, "Just as friends, though."

"That's good," said James, "I asked Lily and she said yes."

"Really?" said Remus, "That's great!"

"Way to go, Prongs!" exclaimed Sirius, "Checkmate." he said to Peter as his bishop pummeled Peter's king.

"Aw, bugger," said Peter as he lost, "Good job, Prongs!" he congratulated James.

"Hogsmeade tomorrow?" Sirius asked his friends.

"Sure," they said.

"After Lily and I order things for the ball though," said James.

"That's ok," said Remus, "We'll meet you at Zonko's at noon"

"Alright," agreed James.

* * *

a/n: watcha think? I thought the last part was kinda boring, but o well. For those of u who don't know, 'Veritas' means 'truth' in Latin. REVIEW! please… 


	6. Saturday In Hogsmeade

Disclaimer: I own nada!

* * *

Chapter 6: Saturday in Hogsmeade

It was finally the weekend of Hogsmeade and at this time everyone was lining up to go to the carriages. Lily and James met up to order stuff for the ball, which was in a week. They got into a carriage and rode off. They were talking about what to order first when they arrived. James got off and helped Lily down. (a/n: aww wat a gentleman!) Then they headed towards a bakery.

At around eleven thirty, they had ordered food, decorations, and booked the Weird Sisters to perform.

"So," said James, "I guess we're done with that."

"Yeah," agreed Lily.

"What time do you have to meet the girls?"

"At noon."

"Really? That's the same time I'm meeting the other Marauders. We still have half an hour. You want to get a butterbeer with me?"

"Sure."

The two headed down to the Three Broomsticks and got a table. Lily sat down and James got their butterbeers. They were happily chatting and enjoying each other's company.

"My family's ok, I guess," said James, "Nothing really special. My dad's an Auror and my mum works at the Ministry. I'm and only child, as you know."

"That's good. My parents are great. But my sister…" she trailed off

"What about her?"

"I can't stand her really. She annoys me every chance she gets and calls me a freak."

"That's terrible!"

"Tell me about it. I mean, we got along fine when we were younger, but then I got my Hogwarts letter. I love Petunia, but she makes me so mad. She always finds time to put me down. The summer after first year she started calling me names like 'freak', 'ugly' or 'little hag'. My parents tried to get her to understand, but…" she trailed off again and looked down at the table with a sad look on her face.

_'How can anyone say that about her?'_ James thought.

"Lily," he reached over the table and held her hand, "Don't let your sister get to you. It's obvious she jealous or she has serious problems. And you are not ugly or a hag. You are the most beautiful and wonderful girl I know. You may have a nasty temper sometimes, but only when you are angry and that's rare now. Don't let anyone put you down like that. You don't deserve it."

"Thank you, James," Lily smiled and blushed a little. _'No one other than my parents has called me beautiful before,'_ she thought.

"Anytime, Lily." James looked down at their hands still together on the table. His watch was on that arm and he noticed the time. "It's two to noon. We should get going."

"Alright." They got up and headed out the door. They bid each other goodbye and went separate ways.

Lily found Alice, Emmeline, and Amelia outside of a new shop called "Fashionably Fabulous: Clothes Of All Styles For Gals." (a/n: corny, I know)

"Come on, Lil! The dress robes are waiting!" Emmeline exclaimed excitedly.

"Let's go!" said Lily and the girls entered.

_Meanwhile…_

James was walking the streets of Hogsmeade, his mind still on Lily. He had called her beautiful and was not embarrassed about it. For some reason, he thought he should be. He found his fellow marauders a few feet away from Zonko's

"Prongs! Hurry! Zonko's is having a sale!" exclaimed Sirius.

"Wicked!" James said excitedly and the four boys quickly ran to their favorite shop.

_Back at "Fashionably Fabulous"…_

"I think I'm going with black and red," stated Emmeline, looking at a couple of robes of that color.

"I'm getting the traditional Halloween black and orange," said Alice, pulling out and observing a robe.

"I'll go with black and silver," decided Lily as she and Amelia looked through a rack.

"Should I get black and purple or black and gold?" asked Amelia.

"Try them on and see which one is better," suggested Lily. She and the other girls went in the dressing rooms and came out several minutes later.

"Get the purple, Amy. You look good in it," said Alice.

"Alright then," said Amelia, satisfied with the robes.

They browsed around a bit longer to get accessories to go with their robes and then went to the counter and paid for them. They all had black. Lily's with silver, Alice's with orange, Emmeline's with red, and Amelia's with purple. They exited with their purchases and headed to the carriages.

The girls were chatting happily during their ride about numerous things. But not all the girls were paying attention. Lily was pondering on in her own world about her chat with James. _'You are the most beautiful and wonderful girl I know,'_ he had said. As she thought before, no one but her parents had called her beautiful. Sure, others had complimented her on her looks, but none had ever used 'beautiful'. Lily couldn't help but replay the conversation over and over in her head as she lay in her bed that night.

* * *

a/n: yay! Another chappie done! Sorry it took so long to update! I been busy these past weeks & last Tuesday was my birthday. So yea. Anywayz, review pls! 


	7. The Halloween Ball Part 1

Disclaimer: read the disclaimers in my other chappies.  
  
a/n: I wanna take this time 2 thank tha ppl who have reviewed this story so far:  
  
Only-hehe (my first reviewer), andrea912004, LegendaryMysterioSoulV1 (Hi, Meamea! Luv ya gurl!) bumi, Eihwaz and Lourdaise, Soul of Sapphire, Egyptian Dragoness, Sarahamanda, & angelzsweet90, z0z0 (hi zozo! Luv ya 2, gurl!), & Lily's Smile. I LUV U PPL!!!  
  
WRITERS BLOCK IZ EVIL!!!  
  
K anyway………ON WITH THA STORY!!!

* * *

Chapter 7: The Halloween Ball Part 1  
  
The day of the Halloween Ball had finally arrived. Lily, James, and the Prefects made final adjustments on decorations, food, etc. Everywhere in the castle 4th years and above were literally running around looking for last-minute dates, missing accessories, and lost shoes.   
  
Lily and her friends were in her Head girl dormitory frantically getting ready, while the Marauders (except Peter who was picking up his Hufflepuff date) and Frank were downstairs waiting, seeing as they are guys and they don't take as long as girls getting dressed.  
  
"Em, have you seen my blush?"  
  
"It's right here, Lil, I'm using it!"  
  
"Where the bloody hell is my other earring?"  
  
"It's right by your foot, Amy!"  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"Is everyone ready?" asked Lily turning around to reveal her silver and black dress robes. Her hair was in an elegant bun, like her friends.  
  
"Yes!" the other three answered excitedly.  
  
"Well," Emmeline started, looking at her best friends, "I have to say that we clean up very nicely."  
  
"We are going to knock the guys of their feet!" exclaimed Amelia.  
  
"Let's go!" Alice squealed and the four walked out of the room and down the stairs two by two; Amelia and Emmeline then Lily and Alice.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #   
  
Downstairs in the Common Room, James, Sirius, Remus, and Frank were standing near the foot of the staircase awaiting the girls' arrival.  
  
"Is it me, or are they taking too bloody long getting ready?" asked Sirius.  
  
"It's you, mate," said Remus, "You're just impatient."  
  
"Well, they're taking too long!"  
  
"You know how women are before dances and such," said Frank.  
  
"Yup," joked James, "They spend about an hour in the bathroom…"  
  
"About 15 minutes getting dressed…" continued Remus.  
  
"About 30 minutes on their hair and make-up…" Frank continued.  
  
"About 18 minutes on their friends' hair and make-up…" added Sirius.  
  
"And about 5 minutes complimenting each other!" they finished at the same time before bursting into laughter.  
  
Then, the sound of heels and female voices were heard as the girls came down the stairs.  
  
"Emmeline!" Sirius said dramatically as his date approached him, "You look marvelous!" And he kissed her hand.  
  
"Why, thank you!" exclaimed Emmeline with equal amount of drama, "You look positively handsome yourself!" Their friends just shook their heads with amusement.  
  
"You look pretty, Amelia," Remus complimented.   
  
"Thanks," Amelia smiled, "You look nice, too." (a/n: theyre juss friends ppl! Altho….. I mite juss change that… grins mischievously)  
  
"Hey there, gorgeous," said Frank as he gave Alice a peck on the lips.  
  
"Hey there, handsome," replied Alice.  
  
"You look amazing, Lily," said James, unable to take his eyes off his date.  
  
"Thank you," replied Lily, "You look good, too."  
  
"Let's go, people! The Heads here got to do an opening dance!" exclaimed Sirius, while he and Emmeline walked towards the portrait hole.  
  
The girls linked arms with their dates and followed Sirius and Emmeline.

* * *

a/n: There ya go ppl! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! pls.  
  
Next chappie: The actual Halloween Ball & James & Lily's opening dance! 


	8. The Halloween Ball Part II

AN: I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaack!

* * *

Chapter 8: The Halloween Ball Part II 

_'Wow. James is a better dancer than I thought,'_ Lily contemplated during the opening dance. She suddenly felt her heart flutter a little. _"Oh no… "_

James, though he seemed cool and collected on the outside, was nervous as hell on the inside and his heart was pounding 100 times its normal rate.

_"Get a grip, James! It's not like you've never touched a girl before!"_ he thought, trying to relax, _"It's just dancing. Nice, slow, close danci- oh bugger! Relax!"_

The opening dance finally ended and a more upbeat song came on as more couples headed toward the dance floor. James and Lily broke apart and nervously looked away from each other.

"So, Lily…" James started.

"James…" said Lily.

"Uh, do you want to dance some more or get a drink?"

"Um, dancing is fine."

"Alright" And they started to dance. James started to fool around while he danced, which caused Lily to laugh and do the same. Pretty soon their friends came and they all danced in a group.

All of the sudden, a loud bang was heard and pumpkins and bats flew out of nowhere and started chasing Slytherins. It only lasted for a few seconds, though, as the said objects froze in the air and fell to the ground.

"No! What went wrong?" yelled a fifth year Gryffindor boy.

"I have no clue! I'm sure I said the spell correctly!" answered his friend.

"It should have worked perfectly! I doubled checked everything and made all the calculations!" whined their third accomplice.

"You three! Come with me!" yelled Professor McGonagall.

"Was that supposed to be a prank?" asked James.

"I suppose so," answered Remus, "Although it was poorly executed."

"That was lame, you Marauder wannabes!" shouted Sirius as the three "Marauder wannabes" were escorted out of the Great Hall by an annoyed looking Professor McGonagall.

"Alright then," said Dumbledore who was on the stage, "I say let's get back to the dancing. What about you lot?" Everyone cheered and carried on with the dance.

* * *

The halls of Hogwarts were full of commotion as students made their way back to their dorms after the first ball of the year.

"I had so much fun tonight!" exclaimed Emmeline, still hyper from the night's festivities.

"Same here!" agreed Alice, "I don't feel like going to bed yet!"

"We should just stay up and hang out for a while," suggested Amelia, "What do you all say?"

"I'm up for it!" said Sirius and everyone else agreed except for Lily and James.

"No thanks, you all," said Lily, "After all the planning and stressing, I just want to rest now that the ball is over."

"And Dumbledore wants us and the Prefects to clean up the Hall before breakfast tomorrow," added James.

"Ouch," said Sirius, "Alright, see you tomorrow then."

"Goodnight, you two!" said Emmeline teasingly as Lily and James turned to go to the Head dorms.

"Specificity," James said to the portrait as Lily yawned and they made their way in.

The two stopped at the foot of Lily's staircase and stood there awkwardly.

"Well, I had a lot of fun tonight, James," said Lily.

"I'm glad," said James, "I had a lot of fun as well."

"I'll see you tomorrow, then."

"Bright and early?"

"Ugh, yes," groaned Lily and smiled.  
"Goodnight, Lily."

"Goodnight, James." Then, Lily kissed James on the cheek and quickly ran up her stairs.

James had a dumbfounded look on his face. But soon his dropped jaw turned into a wide smile. "YES!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"What was that, James?" Lily asked as she reappeared at the top of her stairs.

"Uh… um nothing!" he stammered as he blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "'Night!" he said and quickly walked to his room, still blushing from embarrassment.

"Goodnight!" Lily said as she shook her head and laughed. "He's so adorable," she said to herself._ 'Wait a minute… what did I just say?'_

* * *

AN: R&R please! 


	9. Newfound Attractions

Chapter 9: Newfound Attractions

Lily, Alice, Amelia, and Emmeline were sitting in their History of Magic class a couple of weeks after the Halloween Ball. The ghostly Professor Binns was currently lecturing on the War of 1713. As usual, only the over-achievers were paying attention to anything we was saying.

"Amy, can you pass me my quill? It fell near your foot," said Emmeline. Amelia didn't answer, for she was staring intently in another direction.

"Amy, did you hear me?" By this time, Alice and Lily were listening in.

"Amy…" No answer. "Melia…" No answer again. "Mia…" Still no response. "Amelia…"

Finally, Alice poked Amelia's side, "Amelia Elizabeth Bones!"

"Eek!" squeaked Amelia.

"Are you alright?" Lily asked her. "We called you about five times."

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said, glancing back at the way she was looking earlier.

"What were you looking at so much?" asked Alice.

"You mean _who _was she _staring_ at so much?" said Emmeline. The girls turned to where Emmeline was motioning. It was Remus, who was sitting across the room with James, Sirius, and Peter. Remus seemed to be writing or drawing on a piece of parchment, while chatting with his fellow Marauders. He looked up and saw Amelia, then quickly looked back down, blushing.

"Did you see that?" Lily asked Emmeline and Alice.

_Meanwhile…_

"Wormtail, heads or tails?" Sirius asked Peter.

"Hm…tails," he replied.

Sirius flipped a coin, "Heads. Hand over the sugar quill."

"Damn."

"You're playing with a coin?" James asked them, amused.

"What else is there to do?" said Sirius. "This class is bloody boring!"

"Well, Moony seems to be taking notes." Peter pointed out the obvious.

"Moony, what are you taking notes for?" asked James. "Lily doesn't even take notes in this class."

"Let me see that," said Sirius, taking Remus's parchment.

"Hey!" replied Remus.

"What's this? What's this?" teased Sirius with a playful smirk on his face.

James and Peter also had a look at it. It was a nearly finished sketch of a familiar looking girl with shoulder length hair and bangs. The initials A.E.B. were at the top right-hand corner of the paper.

"Is that Amelia?" Peter asked Remus who nodded.

"This is really good, Moony," said James. "It looks just like her."

"You fancy her, Moony?" asked Sirius. Again, Remus nodded.

"Since when?" asked James.

"Halloween Ball," he answered going back to his drawing. "After the ball, we stayed in the common room and talked for hours."

"Really?" said Sirius.

"Yes. I never noticed how much we have in common. I've always thought of her as just a good friend, but after our long conversation, I see her as someone more."

"Wow," said Peter.

"You should tell her how you feel," Sirius said.

"I don't know," Remus replied, "What if she doesn't feel the same way?"

"Then I would know how you feel," said James.

"I think, no, I _know_ she feels the same way," said Sirius.

"How do you know?" asked Remus.

"Because," Sirius answered, "She has been staring your way for, more or less, the past fifteen minutes, and she still is." Remus turned around and, as Sirius, stated, she was intensely looking at him. He nervously turned away, red-faced.

"Amy, do you fancy Remus? And if so, give us details." said Lily.

"Yes, I do fancy him," said Amelia, finally looking away from the said Marauder, "A lot. It started at Halloween Ball. He was such the perfect gentleman and I had the best time. Afterwards, we talked for hours after you all went to bed. I always thought he was attractive, but before that night, he was just close friend."

"That is absolutely adorable, Melia!" Alice gushed.

"I bet you and Remus are going to be together before Lily and James," stated Emmeline.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" exclaimed Lily as class ended.

"You know perfectly well what I mean, my dear friend."

Lily let out a frustrated sigh and followed her friends out the door.

JLJL JLJLJLJLJLJLJJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJL

"James!" called a frightened Lily. "James where are you? Come out this instant! We are supposed to be patrolling, not playing Hide and Seek! James?"

All of the sudden, James jumped out from behind a suit of armor and yelled, "Hi, Lily!" causing the Head Girl to scream and jump a mile.

"James Potter! That was _not _funny at all!" she scolded as her fellow Head fell on the floor, laughing his ass off, "You know that I'm scared of this bloody corridor!"

"I'm sorry, Lily," he said, still laughing. "I just couldn't help it. It was the perfect opportunity. Forgive me?"

Lily just crossed her arms and put on a sad puppy face, looking utterly adorable in James' opinion.

"Aw, come on. Don't be like that," he nearly whined. "I promise I won't leave you alone here."

"Do you really promise?"

"Of course. I could never leave you, Lily."

"Alright. I forgive you," she said blushing.

"Now let's finish our patrol and get out of here," James said as he took a hold of her hand. This motion caused Lily's heart to beat faster and her cheeks warmer. _"What's happening to me?"_


End file.
